Because it's you
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Cinder confronts Nagisa at the top of the tower.


AN: I own nothing.

Cinder looked at his sleeping figure. She smiled and looked at how the sun rays bounced off his skin making him look almost angelical. She pressed her lips against his stealing as many kisses as she could before he woke up. He moved in his sleep a bit almost scaring Cinder. Then he started opening his eyes slowly. "Hey." "Hey." He started yawning, and got comfortable again. "You know we have to get moving right?" "Yeah I know." "Unless of course you want to repeat what happened last night." "Uhh I..." He blushed at the comment. Cinder was head over heels for the boy, and why wouldn't she be. He had blue hair, blue eyes, great smile, the fact that he looks like a girl is also a huge bonus for her, he is a good kisser, and he is beautiful. That's right Cinder Fall was infatuated with Nagisa Shiota, and he loved her too. So much so that last night was their first time together, but that's not all it was also their 'first' time. Cinder knew that she would have to make sacrifices to earn that power, but even she had standards. Cinder had met other guys before, but they didn't meet her standards not like they didn't try. But Nagisa he was for a lack of a better word different.

He didn't have semblance or aura, and still he managed to give both Yang, Pyrrha, and Mercury a run for their money. He had actually managed to beat all of them in one to one combat in a sparring match. This was when Cinder grew envious of him. He had managed to beat Yang once, and when she played it over and over again she still couldn't believe it. Despite the lack of two of the major qualities in all huntsmen he still had something so many lacked, skill and an unquenchable blood lust. He reminded her when she was young and tried to make something of herself in this world. No matter how hard she tried to hate him she just couldn't, and little by little the 'old' Cinder came out. That Cinder was kind and gentle, but this new version of Cinder had to kill her old self to put up with the cruelties of this world. Yet meeting Nagisa changed something in her, and it made her feel... Happy to meet him. She fell in love with him, and wanted nothing more than to be with him. Of course she would have to keep it a secret from her 'teammates' and his friends, especially from Salem. If she knew the kind of situation she was in she would most certainly have Cinder kill the boy to prove her loyalty.

Cinder had many men and women profess their love to her, but never the other way around. Of course she turned those 'suitors' all away, but Nagisa was different from all of them. Part of her wanted to hate him, but she couldn't because it would hurt her to hate him it would also hurt more to love him. So when she confessed to him she gave him her first kiss ever. Cinder was prideful, but she admitted to herself that she didn't know anything about how to kiss someone. Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on Cinder's current situation, Nagisa reciprocated and proved to be more knowledgeable. They dated for a while in secret. Cinder couldn't really explain, but Nagisa agreed saying he didn't want to make it weird between their teams what with the festival and all. Cinder was relieved, but also worried for his life. The moments they shared together were amazing for Cinder that's why she decided that she wanted more from him, and decided that she should just 'go for it'. She ordered her teammates back to the warehouse until later to plan the final arrangements with Adam, and wait until the more important matches later. In truth, that was so she could have the dorm all to herself. She invited him over for dinner, and finally had her way with him.

They were both inexperienced, which worked in Cinder's favor. She could stop putting airs when she was with Nagisa. She enjoyed every single moment of their intimacy. She left marks on his body bites, scratches, hickeys, and so on. She wanted to mark his body as a means of ownership over the boy. That only she could have him and no one else. He was extremely gentle and apologetic at times. He always asked for permission which suited Cinder just fine. She thought it was rather sweet of him, and she made it worth his while. Now there they were in bed naked lying next to each other. As much as Cinder wanted to repeat last night's events she had things to do, and more importantly she had to figure out a way to spare Nagisa from all that was going to happen. She didn't want to see the boy get hurt, or worse get killed. Could she kill him? Or could he kill her? She pushed those thoughts as far back as possible. Cinder always came up with the best plans, and surely she could plan a way to save Nagisa she just had to figure out how. She could just lure him away saying to meet up in a safe spot in Vale for a date, but in reality she will still be in Beacon grabbing the maiden. It has to work. It will work.

She finally put all of her plans into motion, she even made sure that Nagisa took the bait. At least this way he would be out of harm's way. What Cinder did not factor into her plan is that Nagisa would see the Grimm headed towards Beacon, and run to aid his friends. Nagisa made his way through the campus killing off any Grimm and White Fang soldiers he encountered. He opted for making his way to the tower thinking that he would have a better vantage point up there. He did not expect to see Cinder about to take Pyrrha's life. Cinder saw him looking at her with a look of shock in his face. "Cinder what are you... Why are you..." She would have to tell him the truth now. This is the price she had to pay. Cinder used her powers throw Pyrrha to the wall leaving her unconscious. "Nagisa it's..." What could she say? That she was a power addict, and would gladly do anything to obtain it even it meant the destruction of an entire city. No she couldn't then that would mean that... She couldn't kill him either as much as she forced herself to do it. She began to fill her head with thoughts of only using him to accomplish her mission. She couldn't because he meant more to her than her mission.

"Nagisa I'm sorry." Tears began falling from her eyes. Her chest tightened, and she began to shake. She fell to her knees and wrapped her own arms around her. Nagisa slowly walked over to her. "...me." "What did you say?" Cinder looked up at Nagisa, and repeated what she said. "Please kill me." "Cinder I..." "Do it Nagisa please." Her voice was breaking. It was already near the point of sobbing uncontrollably. "Cinder..." Nagisa couldn't do it no matter how much she asked, but seeing that she was behind the attack he had no choice. It was like that time all over again. "Because it's you Nagisa I can't hate you no matter how much I want to for making me feel this way... Thank you for everything." She smiled at him. Nagisa knew that he had to do it even if it hurt him. He grabbed his knife, and aimed it at her heart. "Kiss me." Cinder then pulled Nagisa in for a kiss as he pierced her chest with his knife. She tugged at him, but never let go not even for a moment. Then she began to disintegrate into dozens of little lights flickering until finally nothing only the darkness, smoke, and fires could be seen for miles. Ruby soon joined Nagisa as he checked over to see Pyrrha's wounds. Then they both asked Nagisa what happened to Cinder. "She's dead I killed her." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but he dared not to let it show especially now. Ruby helped Pyrrha to her feet as they both began heading down the stairs. Nagisa looked back to the spot where he killed Cinder, and a tear rolled down his eye. Then he left following Ruby and Pyrrha.

AN: It's so weird that I pair these two together because deep down I'm all for Nagisa and Ruby being paired together.


End file.
